Strip poker night
by SharilinAlenko
Summary: The Commander Shepard has a terrible poker face, and she always loses at poker. James wants to take advantage of the situation, but it ends to be different from what he'd prefigured… Shenko NSFW


**_I decided to write this for _saraportela_ from _Tumblr_ who asked me to do it thanks to a render I made prompted by _samann80_! I started it with a quite specific idea in my mind, but it ended up completely different… I don't know… But I regret nothing! Hope you'll enjoy it! ^_^_**

**_Given that this is one of my first fics, I'm reposting it because my lovely friend _Mandy_ checked my bad English! :D_**

**_Thank for the reviews I already had, and well I corrected the things some of you told me! ^^_**

* * *

"Goddamn!" Shepard curses throwing her cards on the poker table "I HATE you James!"

"Oh come on Lola it's not my fault if I'm so skillful at poker while you're so terrible!"

"Why the hell did I accept to play again with you, cheater?" she growls.

"Because we managed to make you feel guilty since you and the Major here kissed and made up when both of you are out of duty, you always disappear in your cabin!" Joker answers to her, "I know that you have almost three years of outstanding sex to reclaim, but…"

"Joker!" Kaidan and Shepard yell simultaneously, their cheeks turning to red.

"I bet that Lola is a sex fiend isn't she Alenko?" Vega grins to a very embarrassed Major.

"Oh well I'm sure that Kaidan is no less so… I remember all the fuss they made aboard the old Normandy… Now the Captain's cabin is isolated from the rest of the ship, but at that time it was near the mess and the walls were so thick… Shepard's screams of pleasure were quite out loud!"

"Wh… wha… WHAT?! JOKER! Are you fucking kidding me?" the face of the Commander is now of the same color of her mahogany hair.

"No Shepard, after we defeated Saren both of you thought that you were acting discreet about your relationship, but you weren't. Even Pressly noticed that there was something between you two… But don't worry there was just me and Adams in the mess listening to you and Garrus…"

"Oh my… GARRUS?!" Shepard moves her eyes full of astonishment towards her friend.

"Ehm… I need to go now. You know… calibrations! Bye!" the Turian leaves swiftly from the room.

"Well, I think it's time for me to leave too. Goodbye all and thank you for the game!" Cortez says warmly, following Garrus out of the door.

Now in the Port observation there's only Shepard, Alenko, Joker, and Vega who bursts into laughter "Did you see Lola? You've frightened them away!"

"Fuck off James!" her face is still flushed, while Kaidan is staring at the floor hoping that it would engulf him forever.

"Shit… I have no more credits! I think I'll go away too…" Shepard is getting up from the chair but the muscular soldier stops her "No Lola don't leave so soon please, we're enjoying so much your presence!"

"Are you deaf, Lieutenant? I've lost all my credits with you, I can't play anymore!"

"This isn't a problem!" his well-known evil smirk appears on his face "We can bet our clothes instead of the money!"

Shepard opens her eyes wide "Are you telling me you want to play strip poker?"

"What? No, NO WAY!" Kaidan interrupts them.

"Wait Kaidan!" the Commander returns to sit on her chair, her arms crossed on her chest, her eyebrows raised in a challenging expression "Please, James enlighten me about the reason why I should accept your proposal!"

"Because we are going to have a lot of fun and the Major wouldn't have a hard time to undress you later!" he blinks at her.

Shepard doesn't answer to him. She's totally aware that she sucks at poker and she doesn't want to show herself to other men except Kaidan. But there's something in Vega's idea that intrigues her, if she manages to win the annoyed look on his face while taking off his clothes would be very satisfying. Of course Kaidan's too, damn she loves so much to see him blush!

Ok, she's the most dressed at the moment (thanks God she wears her N7 hoodie!) she just needs to find a way to win!

"Vega, do you want me to punch your face? Why?" Alenko clenches his fists against him.

"Calm down Kaidan, don't worry!" she smiles at him "Ok James let's have it! But I have one condition."

"Oh sure Lola, tell me!" James can't hide his satisfaction to have convinced her.

"We're going to play Texas Hold'em. I'm so over with YOUR game, you cheater!"

"Stop with that I don't cheat! But that's ok, let's play it!"

"Shepard! You can't…" Kaidan's words are cut off by a sweet kiss "Don't worry my love, I'm feeling lucky at the moment!"

* * *

"No… It can't be possible! Are YOU cheating Lola?! What the hell!" it's James' turn to curse while he's getting off his pants. Now the three men are wearing only their undergarments and they are all staring upset at Shepard who is still fully dressed.

"Of course not, I already told you that I was feeling lucky didn't I?" she answers giggling at him.

"But how? You ALWAYS lose at poker!" he slams his fist on the table very peeved.

"I don't know… Maybe it's just my lucky night… Or maybe fate didn't want you to see me get undressed or maybe I was too determined to see you go down for once," she blinks at him doing the victory gesture. Then she turns her attention to Kaidan and her heart almost stops. He's blushing exactly as she hoped and he looks so cute that she has to force herself not to fly at him!

"Let's play again!" James grumbles, "I have to win one time! You have to take off at least your damn hoodie!"

"But, if I win again… Damn it, I don't want to see you naked!" her face twists disgusted.

"What? Do you worry you are going to find out that you're banging with the wrong stud of the ship?"

"Oh you bumptious boy! I doubt your… features could impress me more than Kaidan's! He's very endowed, don't you know? And God, he knows so damn well how to use them!"

"Shepard!" the Major's face is crimson red and it gives shivers of pure desire down her spine.

"Ok, let's do a last match if one of you wins I'll take off my hoodie, but if I am the winner again I'll choose a penitence for each of you. Is it all right?"

"Yes! Come on!" Vega's gaze is burning by rage.

"Oh shit… Shepard's penitence are never a good thing…" Joker sighs resigned.

"Yes! Get ready to open you zip Lola. Look at this great Poker!" James says victorious.

"Awww you're amazing James… Really! Gosh… I've just a… ROYAL FLUSH!" Shepard laughs out loud maliciously.

"NO! NONONO!"

"Oh YES, indeed!" she gets up from her chair "So now it's penitence time!"

"Damn you Vega, I hate you too!" Joker rumbles, while Kaidan is wishing for a Reaper to attack the Normandy ASAP putting an end to his pain.

"So… First the two Lieutenants… I order you to gather all your clothes keep them in your arms and then walk slowly all over the Crew's deck entering in each room wiggling your hips and yelling 'We are Shepard's pets'!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT? Are you kidding us?" James is totally astonished.

"I told you! She's EVIL!" Joker says with eyes moist starting to pick up his stuffs from the floor.

"Yes, listen to our pilot Mr. Vega. He knows me very well. Come on, hurry!"

"And Alenko's penitence?" he asks.

"Oh don't worry I have a terrible one for him too!" she gazes at her lover with a knowing look in her face "But first I want to admire you!"

The two soldiers begin to walk humbly away from the Port observation swaying their hips and saying the awful line Shepard ordered them to say causing a burst of laughter all over the ship. "EDI record a video", she asks to the AI.

The Commander follows them with her eyes for a while trying to hold back her laughter, but when they disappear from her sight she closes the door of the room locking it.

Kaidan is waiting for her motionless on his seat and he is terrified because he knows exactly the meaning of Joker's words. From past experience on the Normandy SR-1 he remembers so well how mean she could be with her forfeits, but somewhere in his mind there's the hope that she wouldn't do anything to him because… well… he is her lover!

Shepard turns to stare at Alenko "So Major… Now it's your turn!" and he gulps at her "Really? I thought you…"

"Of course Major you have to be punished too. I am an impartial commanding officer. I can't do favoritism just because I love you don't you understand?" she answers approaching him, her eyes slightly open and her lips narrowed in an evil smile.

She's almost quivering for anticipation, she's been waiting for this moment since the first time she won at the poker table and caught the embarrassment on his handsome face when he had to pull off his shirt. God it was so hard to keep her attention focused on the game when all she wanted was to make love with him.

Is James right? Is she a sex fiend? No she isn't… All her lust is just because of Kaidan and only for him. During the past months since she woke up in the Cerberus lab she didn't had problems with her sexual abstinence… except of course when the memories of the time spent with Kaidan invaded her mind… In those cases she felt so desperate. The pain for his absence in her life was unbearable, but now they're together again and she can't help herself from needing more of him… more and more; and more…

"Yes, I understand, Commander…" Kaidan agrees docile. His husky voice bores straight into her groins, but she has to resist her urge to hold him because she wants to drive him mad exactly how he did with her unconsciously.

Kaidan is starting to catch the mood of the situation when Shepard arrives near him and nimbly straddles his thighs. His hands are soon on her hips but she grasps them and leads them behind the chair back.

"No no no no Major you can't touch!" and with this statement she loosens her ponytail and uses the lace to tie his wrists there.

He swallows hard drinking at the sight of the breathtaking woman in front of him, her long curvy mahogany hair falling softly on her shoulders "Shepard…"

"Yes, Major?" her mouth a few inches from his. He raises his head to meet her, but she moves away. He groans frustrated wiggling his tied hands. "Shepard, you don't think this lace could stop me do you?"

"Major, are you trying to defy your Commander? Do I have to remember you that you don't outrank me on my own ship?" her tone is as firm as her expression.

"N… no Commander… I am sorry…"

"Good soldier!" she sneers licking her lips "So… What should I do with you Alenko?" her fingertips brush the bare skin of his abs making him tremble under her touch. All of sudden she gets up and Kaidan gives a low wail, aching for the unexpected loss of her warmth.

She starts to turn around his seat, her digits causing goose bumps on his skin moving all over his shoulders and then she stops right behind him where he can't see her.

"It's hot in here…" Shepard says. Kaidan can hear the sound of the zip of her hoodie… she's undressing herself. He doesn't have the time to process this thought that her arms are again on his chest surrounding him from the back of his neck. He can sense the cloth of her bra over his head… At the idea of her barely naked near him he feels his boxer tightening uncomfortably… He stirs his wrists again he has to see her,

"Shepard, please…"

"Don't you dare to rebel on me Alenko!" she snarls to him and he leaps up feeling her warm breath on his ear "I want to see you go crazy because of me…" she whispers and nips his earlobe.

"Shepard…" he tries to intercept her lips but her head has already moved away even if her hands are still on his pecs and her fingers teasing his nipples.

All at once she vanishes again inducing Kaidan to get more restless, "Shepard! Stop with this come here!"

"What… are you giving orders to ME, Major?" her red head appears right in front of his nose, her hair waving around her face a hint of rage in her eyes. Immediately he regrets his tone "N… no Commander… I just… I want you…"

She keeps giving him a searing glare while she moves again in front of him sitting on the poker table and leaning her legs on his tights.

Kaidan can't hide a pleased smirk when he notices that she's actually wearing just her black underwear, and his reaction appears to intrigue her, "Why are you smiling, Major? Are you enjoying something?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" he answers excited.

Little by little Shepard's expression begins to relax and her eyebrows tense naughtily when she looks down at his lap noticing how fast she was able to make him grow hard. She bites her bottom lip and she takes dreadfully slowly her left bare foot over his boxers rubbing softly his arousal.

"So do you really want me Major?" she asks.

Kaidan has to fight back his own helpless moans, "I want you… so badly… Commander…" he murmurs almost panting. As her movements get faster he arches against the chair, his head falling back and a strong groan escapes from his mouth.

One more time she moves away abruptly from him making him almost cry out of frustration.

He can't stand her provocations anymore, a blue glow envelopes him and with a enraged growl he disintegrates the lace at his wrists. He knows it is an exaggerated reaction, but he doesn't care he just wants to let the Commander know that she succeeded in her purpose to drive him insane.

Still surrounded by his own biotics he gets up from the chair and rushes against an astonished Shepard slamming her down on the poker table and pressing his body heavily on hers.

"That's ENOUGH Commander, I'm going to have you here and now!" Kaidan states, looking serious into her blue opened wide eyes. Soon his lips crush on hers kissing her starving and wildly while his hands are on her panties. A ripping noise comes from there he has just tore them into pieces.

"Wh…" Shepard can't even speak her mouth is invaded by his probing tongue that is savoring and teasing her. She starts to gasp out loud melting down and surrendering to all his burning passion.

His arms slide under her back just to get rid of her bra and when it's done he leaves her lips to focus the attention on her nipples, nipping and sucking each one.

"Kaidan…" she murmurs and she can feel he's grinning against her skin "What Commander? Are you complaining because I didn't follow your orders anymore?" he questions her while his right hand slowly slips between her legs.

"I… I…" she stammers and she doesn't even try to finish her line because he starts to brush her folds ravenously.

"God, Shepard are you ready for me yet?" he asks surprised sensing her wetness. Without waiting for her answer he stands aside just a moment to free himself from his constricting boxers and then he plunges his length inside her with one swift motion. They both groan at his hasty action and he stays still for a moment laying over her on the table.

A portion of his mind is blaming him for being a little rude with her, but she was the one provoking him and now he can't keep his needs anymore. He begins his heated pace pushing demanding into her and she moves her hips to meet him each thrust, whimpering delighted.

"So… Commander… Is this… what you… wanted?" he asks panting without stopping his motions.

"No… Major… I want… MORE!" Shepard shouts and grabs his back, digging her nails in his flesh.

This is enough for Kaidan to lose definitively control, he imitates her seizing the globes of her ass raising her tights so he can drown even more deeply within her.

"Faster… FASTER!" her grip on his butt strengthen and Kaidan pushes more and more quickly inside her. He's near the edge and his heart is almost exploding by fatigue, but he doesn't want to stop not till she has screamed his name overwhelmed by pleasure. He captures again her mouth and sucks her tongue hard, feeling her trembling thrilled under his weight.

"Oh… yes… yes! KAIDAN!" she finally cries out, her muscles clenching strongly on him when she reaches her climax. Immediately he follows her, thrusting one last time and spilling himself hot within her.

He falls exhausted on her body, his breath as frantic as hers.

"Goddamn… I never was… so glad… to have… lost… a poker… match…" he pants "But… I don't know… if… I'll be able… to play… here… on this table… again… without… getting aroused…"

Shepard chuckles amused, hugging him lovingly.

* * *

Outside of the Port Observation two men are flattened against the locked door, their ears stuck on it.

"Jesus… I didn't know Shepard was the kind of woman that yells having sex!" James says amazed.

"Told you!" Joker answers him.

"Wow… So the Major seems to be really quite good in… 'such things'…" Vega continues and his friend just nods.

"Fuck, I am envious now! Damn Alenko! I just hope they didn't break my poker table! _Cabròn_!"


End file.
